Sephiroth's Final Fantasy
by chinsui-hime
Summary: The silver haired General suffers with his pregnant lover,Cloud. Mpreg. ABANDONED 15/03/12
1. Chapter 1 The Pregnancy

Title -Sephiroth's Final Fantasy

Author-Chinsuihime

Fandom- final fantasy 7 

Pairing- Sephiroth + Cloud

Warning- male love, yaoi, mpreg, Oocness( cloud, Sephiroth)

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters in the story, they belong to square enix. 

Summary- Sephiroth and his pregnant husband cloud, that is all I need to say.

This fic is posted on as well under my other penname( kamikazekun),jigokuhime on lj. , so if you see it there, know that it was not plagiarized. 

Chapter1 - horny and indiscriminate after a sucky day.

It was an ordinary day in Sephiroth' s world, the birds chirped , the wind blew, he was very happy. But in the real world where he sadly existed, he had an awful day at work, his boss was the biggest asshole in the universe and he had to work overtime, the new intern made overtures at him, squeezing his butt whenever he passed by, his car broke down so he had to take the bus, and walk the other five unlit blocks to his apartment in the , because he missed the 9:30 pm bus then climb five flights of stairs because the elevator was broken and he lived on the fifth floor. So when he opened the door to his shared apartment and practically stumbled into the bedroom, he opened the door to see the thing he was trying to forget all day, his pregnant lover, cloud strife. Wearing little more than a thin black ,silk yukata and a smile, the pregnant blonde led Sephiroth to sit on the bed, before starting to disrobe him, removing his tie and belt first before taking off his shirt, shoes, socks and pants, leaving him in his backup boxers (he couldn't find any clean ones that morning) the white and pink hello kitty pair.

"Seph… baby, you don't have any idea how freaking horny I am"

"Uh?" was the EX-SOLDIER' s eloquent reply

"Seph ..lets. Fuck. " Cloud offered and before Sephiroth's could argue he straddled him on their soft bed, grinding his hips and practically leering, before slurping at his neck in a completely un-cloud strife way.

Sephiroth read in one of those baby books that cloud made him buy that increased horniness was expected but the humping, moaning satyr atop him was weirding him out yet making him extremely aroused, maybe the day isn't so bad after all, as cloud's roaming mouth found itself between Sephiroth's thighs, licking and sucking wetly with extreme enthusiasm .

And before either of them knew it, Sephiroth's was between cloud's thighs pumping artlessly and manfully into his body .

With cloud yelling obscenities and praise very loudly to the sky above.

" fuck .. Yeah.. Seph.. So ..fuckin .. Good, God! I jerked off all day just thinking about this, waiting for you to come home and make me cum hard!"

Seph groaned helplessly at the words.

"harder… for …fuck sake…HARDER Seph… I can take it, give it to me, please, I waited so long!"

The general grunted and increased his depth and speed.

Cloud keened loudly , raising his hips up and twisting them to meet his lover's thrusts. Heels digging into supple back, hands clawing into silver-white hair , teeth biting into a muscular shoulder .

Seph groaned loudly as he spilled himself inside of his blonde lover, who was cumming all over both of their stomachs screaming loudly.

"Oh God.. Seph that was amazing we have to do that again!" cloud enthused as Sephhy rolled off of him and onto their rumpled bed.

Seph hummed softly in his throat as he held cloud' s body close to his, his eyes closed Sephiroth fell asleep.

Cloud sighed and poked the sleeping man beside him ,

"wake up, honey, I meant that we do it now!" digging his sharp nails into the larger man's sculpted torso.

Sephhy jolted awake and glared at cloud, who pouted and filled his beautiful mako blue eyes with tears.

Seph' s pique died immediately, he changed his into the voice that he used whenever cloud gave him this carefully constructed woeful expression.

" look, darling, although it may seem that way, I am not made of steel okay, and even if I could get it up again within a seemingly reasonable time, it might be morning, its already 10 pm, so please go to slee- his speech suddenly cut of by warm pink lips that plastered themselves onto his,

Cloud groaned as he climbed atop Sephhy' s sculpted torso ,lowering himself onto the ex-general's groin in preparation for some good, old fashioned frottage.

Sephiroth groaned took control of their kiss.

Cloud grinded down onto the man below him, their sweating naked bodies, glimmering in the yellow light of their bedside lamps.

But before Sephiroth could be ready, cloud slipped down onto his shaft, impaling himself on the thick organ, and immediately began jostling and riding the large man below him with a lot of enthusiasm.

Sephiroth gazed up at his lover, watching his beatific expression , the way the gently swollen stomach rose and fell atop him, and he marveled that it was nights like these that conceived their child . Listening to the shallow breathing and panting from above him, Seph knew that cloud was close to completion, as was he .

"OH… GOOD. .So Goo-….Sephiroth!!" cloud shouted in the midst of his climax, slumping onto the sweaty heaving chest of the man that he loved.

"uhn baby, that was soo good, we have to do that again , and again and again and….." he trailed off as he fell asleep in the mess he made on Sephiroth's chest.

Sephhy sighed and rolled cloud onto the bed before kissing his forehead and padded his way barefoot and butt naked into the bathroom, he reappeared with a damp towel and cleaned them both off, before dropping it at the foot of the bed and falling asleep. Guess it wasn't such a bad day after all.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna flame? Wanna review? Go ahead it's a free country!


	2. Chapter 2 Stretchmarks

Title -Sephiroth's Final Fanstasy

Author-

Fandom- final fantasy 7

Pairing- Sephiroth + Cloud

Warning- male love, yaoi, mpreg, Oocness( cloud, Sephiroth)

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters in the story, they belong to square enix.

Summary- Sephiroth and his pregnant husband cloud, that is all I need to say.

This fic is posted on as well under my other penname( kamikazekun) , so if you see it there, know that it was not plagiarized.

* * *

Chapter 2 -Stretchmarks

* * *

" cloud, what's the matter ?" asked Seph , concerned for his lover, who had run of to the bathroom in a bout of tears, while they were making out on the couch. He had just gotten his hands underneath his t-shirt, then cloud forced him to stop.

" come on out, baby , we can talk about what ever is bothering you " he offered,

"they're ugly" came the teary reply,

"what's ugly, love?" Seph asked

"them"

"them?" he repeated blankly

"the stretch marks" came clouds whispered reply, as if the entire world would know if he spoke to loud.

Seph sighed in relief , he had actually worried it was something serious

"awww, love, they aren't that bad "

"yes! They are hideous " came the passionate reply

" cloud, now I'm sure your overreacting "

"fuck no, there awful, large purple and red worms crawling under my skin, and whenever I scratch at them, more and more appear, soon they'll cover my body, and that's all I'll be a mass of LARGE SQUIGGLY FUCKING WORMS" cloud shouted through the bathroom door.

Seph sweatdropped. Hard.

" and its your fault !" cloud accused,

"whaa , how is it my fault "

The bathroom door flung open and out stalked cloud strife , pregnant body immersed In a large black t-shirt, buster sword in hand.

" you couldn't keep your dick in your pants could you? You just had to go shove it in me , didn't you?

Fuck I hate you, for knocking me up " he finished his face contorting to that of abject misery, his bottom lip trembled dangerously , he dropped the weapon and walked into Seph's open arms, embracing as closely as they could with cloud's burgeoning stomach between them.

"I'm sorry, love , but I would rather have this baby with you , than any other man" treading his hands through spiky blond hair.

He smoothened the blond spikes until Cloud was sighing softly with pleasure.

"um.. Sephiroth…beloved?" asked a small voice,

"yes love" Seph answered

"can we go and make out now?, I'm really horny , having you pressed against me is reeking havoc on my nipples "

Cloud said, his own hands trailing under his t-shirt to pinch his oversensitive nipples.

"Sure, sweetheart. Whatever you want" Sephiroth agreed, afraid that his mood would swing further

"are you feeling better, now?" sepphy asked as he and cloud lay basking in afterglow.

"yes,much"

"good"

"just need one more thing, though" said cloud

"what's that, love?"

"apples"

--

Sorry, I wasn't in the mood to put in any smut. I will make up for it.

don't worry, the apple reference will be cleared up in chptr 4

Correction in the first capter, the time was 2 am not 10 pm. Sorry bout that.


	3. Chapter 3 Nipple worries

Title -Sephiroth's Final Fantasy

Author-Chinsuihime

Fandom- final fantasy 7

Pairing- Sephiroth + Cloud

Warning- male love, yaoi, mpreg, Oocness( cloud, Sephiroth)

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters in the story, they belong to square enix.

Summary- Sephiroth and his pregnant husband cloud, that is all I need to say.

This fic is posted on as well under my other penname( kamikazekun) , so if you see it there, know that it was not plagiarized.

This entire story is un-betaed, all mistakes are my own. Feel free to drop a pm or review to correct me. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 3 -nipple worries

* * *

"Hey, there guys" Cloud welcomed as Yazoo, Loz, Tifa, Vincent , Barrette, Reno and rude walked through the door and into their apartment.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked

"Well we know how you've been having a hard time with the pregnancy and we wanted to visit" said tifa

"yeah, and the hormone replacement" added Reno.

"You know about side effects of the hormone replacement?"

"yeah, we've been getting updates from reliable sources , ain't that right seph? heard you've been a right bitch" reno elaborated and in a sweep of strawberry hair passed him into the kitchen.

The glare that seph received was brimming with the dark promise of pain.

Sephiroth and cloud hosted, there was eating and drinking and lots of laughing at Sephhy' s expense.

When after a while of socializing, cloud went into the kitchen. After ten minutes Sephiroth excused himself and followed after the blonde, only to find him, sitting at the kitchen counter on one of the tall stools.

"Cloud what's wrong, are you in pain?"

"Nothing , its just…" cloud averted his head, but the general could still see the pink glow spread evenly across his cheekbones.

"Just what? baby, you can tell me" he held cloud by the chin and looked into his eyes.

"My nipples are killing me" cloud deadpanned.

"oh" astounding cloud with eloquence .

"Here rub them for me please ", he pleaded ,taking Seph's hand , he shoved it under his shirt, to touch the swollen nubs.

Sephiroth listened against the door, and heard their guests continuing with their conversations.

And put down the bowl of chips that he had in hand to serve.

Leaning cloud against the kitchen table, he raised his large blue t -shirt , and watched the angry red nipples, once pink and perky and squeezed slightly, cloud squirmed and his breathing turned shallow.

He pinched a little harder, cloud hissed, squirming some more.

Finally he gave one a tentative little lick while he twisted the other, cloud sighed loudly getting the attention of those gathered in the living room.

Reno's strawberry brow rose and he smirked, gathering the attention of the others he ,jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen.

Soon, the sighs and moans floated through the entire apartment, thank Kami that there were no children present.

"Oh seph.."

A mumble.

Suddenly panting

"oh, oh, oh, oh fuck yeah Seph"

A grunt .

"Do it harder!"

By that time, the silence in the living room was astounding, seeing as all visitors vacated said apartment . The door left hanging open by the stampede of embarrassed guests and a chuckling Reno.

A scream, some groans and a few sighs later…..

A happily sighing cloud swept pass to go into the bedroom, he'd leave Sephiroth's to deal with the mess.

* * *

I know that it is short.

I thought that it was kinda funny. lol

review!!, Flame!! whatever.


	4. Chapter 4 Nausea

5 months

* * *

Chapter 4 nausea and the crisp green apple

* * *

Sephhy sighed happily as he watched Cloud waddle down the aisle in the supermarket they were in. Few persons stopped and stared at his enlarged stomach and said some stuff, but after an almost brawl and some tears and comforting , they continued on with their Sunday shopping. It would've been easier and quickly accomplished if it was Sephiroth alone, but Cloud demanded that he accompany him, just in case " some hussy home wrecker goes off with you" to quote the blond.

Honestly, as this pregnancy progressed Cloud had become more and more clingy and moody, crying at the drop of a hat would sound cliché if it wasn't true, when the blonde decided that he didn't like his gravity defying spikes anymore, and sobbed profusely when said hat would not sit neatly atop his golden head.

The call of his name brought him from his reverie.

"Sephhy-kun, wake up !" Cloud giggled at him, Cloud wore a dark green t-shirt, with black calf length maternity pants, with a pair of black and green loafers.

"have I told you how gorgeous you look today?" leaning over the trolley to kiss the blushing blonde on his lips. Movement in the corner of Sephiroth' s eyes allowed him to see a gorgeous woman with red hair , green eyes, long sensuous legs, partially encased in a knee-length black leather skirt. Cloud's eyes fell for a moment before raising back up, Sephiroth embraced Cloud closely and placed his chin atop his golden spikes.

"Its okay you know" Cloud mumbled into his chest,

"uhm, what's okay?" he asked as the red head passed alongside him ,heels clicking on the faded and worn out black and white checkered tiles, tossing a sultry smile and a wink at the silver haired man.

" for you to - you know…be with someone- else, I'll understand if you want to … its been three months" he mumbled embarrassed into Sephhy's black cashmere v-neck sweater.

He gripped Cloud by the shoulders and pulled him back enough to look into his luminescent blue eyes.

"It doesn't matter how long its been, why would I want someone else, when I have you ?" he asked in in a low voice as his hands trailed lower to grasp Cloud around his back , caressing him with his fingertips, in the new sweet spot that Cloud recently acquired."b-but.. You-" Cloud began, but was cut off by familiar lips claiming his before pulling back a hairbreadth away from his.

" I don't want anyone else ,because I don't love anyone else than the beautiful blonde that has been carrying my child for the past five months.

"with swollen ankles and stretch marks and nausea and nipple pains-" Cloud was silenced by lips once more.

" lets finish shopping first then I'll carry you home and make you remember why you are so attractive to me" Sephiroth purred into Cloud's ear before nipping it with his teeth.

Releasing the blonde from his embrace, and leading him along the aisle to continue their shopping.

While perusing the produce aisle, Cloud stopped at the apples and chose a few of them, the clerk putting them into a bag for him.

"Cloud, you're allergic to apples, remember." Sephiroth said, taking the bag and placing back into the heap.

"but I want apples" Cloud pouted,

"look, do you really want to spend our special Sunday afternoon , up-chucking apples instead of making love?"

"do you really want to spend the afternoon nursing a broken jaw if you don't BUY ME SOME APPLES!!" he shouted.

Sepphy glared at him for making a scene, an old lady who hobbled by said,

"shame on you, denying a pregnant person his cravings". he glared at her too.

"FINE ,dammit Cloud" he said before picking up the bag an placing in the trolley before stalking off toward the cashiers.

"damn, Seph , please don't be mad at me" Cloud pleaded as he embraced the silver haired man from behind, his stomach not allowing him to get much closer.

Sephiroth grunted , and he couldn't tell if it was a yes or a no.

Cloud sighed.

He looked on meekly , not wanting to upset Sephiroth ,but secretly ecstatic that he had gotten his way, as Seph paid and collected their groceries before stalking out of the supermarket in the direction of the parking lot.

He watched on as Seph silently put the groceries in the back seat of their midnight blue Subaru impreza, and climb into the front seat. Cloud got into the car , he barely got the door closed before Sephhy was off.

They drove home in silence, after Cloud's failed attempts at apology and conversation.

Sephiroth sighed when he got out of the car, and picked the groceries from the back seat, maybe he was being a bit stubborn. If Cloud wanted to ruin the only day this week that they might get a chance to make love, by intentionally eating something that he was allergic to , that was his problem, Seph would just have to masturbate like he had been doing for the past few months. Oh Joy. Feel free to note the sarcasm.

"lock up the car, I'll carry the groceries" he said before he stalked off without a backward glance.

Cloud started to say something but changed his mind. He did as he was told and went into the building after his lover.

By the time he got off the elevator, and into their apartment's kitchen, Seph was already packing away the goods. He went to help but Seph told him no.

" you must be tired. You're ankles are still swollen, go sit down" he ordered and Cloud meekly obeyed.

He fiddled with the thread of the afghan on the sofa, listening to Seph grumble as he unpacked their groceries. Cloud sighed sadly and slouched a little, sprawling onto the throw pillows. Rubbing his distended stomach and feeling the child within him kick and squirm.

"yeah, I guess I deserve that"

The child squirmed more, and Cloud looked in wonder as a little hand printed out near his navel.

" your dad isn't happy with your mommy right now " he gently caressed his stomach.

"he hasn't been happy with me for a while" he said while rubbing in circles.

"maybe I should , stay away from him a bit don't you agree?" a kick in response

" I thought so and I'm sure tifa wont mind me hanging my fat behind at her house for a while"

A lot of squirms, before the baby settled back to rest.

Cloud sighed and rose to go to the bedroom to pack, when he nearly collided with Sephiroth who leaned against the doorframe very casually.

"Sephiroth" Cloud ducked his head, not wanting to meet that piercing green gaze.

A hand caressed his cheek, before sliding into his hair, then slipping down to cup his chin raising it to meet the others eyes.

"were you really going to leave?"

"…" Cloud ducked his head again.

" why?""you would be happier once I'm gone" Cloud stated.

"do you really think I'd let you leave, already five months pregnant?"

"its just that , you aren't happy anymore, maybe the novelty has worn off of me or something, remember when we'd just sit and cuddle on the sofa, watching movies and eating junk" sad blue eyes looked at him

"I'm already sexually frustrated, why would I cuddle up to you when you're so sensitive"

"…"

"look, I'm afraid that I'll hurt you "

"you wont, the doctor said it was okay until I am seven months along"

Sepphy sighed.

"don't you mind, me getting to touch your body and you get stuck with mine" Cloud asked

"Cloud, I love your body""you haven't seen it recently, have you?" Cloud deadpanned

" I'm sure that you are overreacting"

"it awful"

"Cloud"

"Its-oomph!" he exclaimed as Sephhy picked him up and carry him to their bedroom.

Two screams, more than a few groans, a handful of sighs and a happy whimper later….

"ooh, sepphy that was incredible"

Sephiroth grinned smugly

"do you still want to go live at tifa's?"

"definitely not"

"were you really going to leave?"

" I didn't really want to , I just though you'd be happier if I left you alone"

"youre insane, I'd go crazy without you here"

"really?"

"of course"

Cloud snuggled closer before saying,

"I'm feeling for apples"

Getting off of the bed and waddling in his robe to the kitchen, first finding ,washing, pealing and finally the first crunch bite of that crisp green apple. It felt so wonderful on his tongue and slid down so easily.

And just as easily it slid back up, Cloud hunched over and barely made it to the kitchen sink before upchucking his wonderful green apple.

Sephhy came running at the sound and sighed as he saw Cloud , barfing in the sink. He rubbed the blonde's back as he shuddered, and moaned brokenly. Blaming Sephiroth after every dry heave he made.

Although it was probably wrong , Sephiroth mused that justice was sweet after all. Taking a

bite of the green apple.

--


End file.
